


As Long As I Am With You

by emc257



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airports, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emc257/pseuds/emc257
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata get stuck in an airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As I Am With You

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another attempt at Kagehina fluff. Hopefully I am improving. As always if you have any feedback at all or just want to discuss head cannons or something leave a comment here or contact me at my tumblr, awildtitanappears

Kageyama cursed himself for agreeing to fly instead of taking a train. Trains were almost never delayed, while the same could not be said about planes. He and Hinata could have been sleeping on a train, but instead they were stuck in in the airport at 1 in the freaking morning waiting for their plane so they could go home.

Hinata and him had signed up for a prestigious volleyball training camp, and instead of just taking a train like a normal person would they had decided to fly. After three weeks of intensive training Kageyama was ready to be home and collapse on to his bed. It seemed though that universe had other plans for him.

There plane had been delayed to weather issues and they couldn’t take off until the weather cleared. Kageyama guessed he should be grateful that he weren’t actually trapped on the physical plane. At least being trapped in the airport meant he could spread out on the waiting benches, even if they were supremely uncomfortable. It was certainly better than being trapped in a small space with the hurricane force that was Hinata.

While Kageyama was laid out on the plastic bench counting the lights in the airport ceiling Hinata was sitting on the floor right in front of Kageyama recapping everything that had happened in the last three weeks as if Kageyama had not been there to experience it with him. Kageyama turned his head away from the ceiling to look at Hinata who was mimicking spiking the ball with his hands. His loud voice was drawing the attention of others waiting for the weather to clear. Kageyama saw a few amused looks mixed in with the annoyed ones.

“Oi, dumbass.” Kageyama hissed getting Hinata’s attention. The amber eyed boy spotted midsentence, hands out still ready to receive the invisible volleyball. “Shut the hell up. It is too late for this.” Kageyama hissed. He watched Hinata’s eyes close into angry squint, arms lower into his lap.

“Well excuse me for trying to stay entertained while we wait.” Hinata said drawing out the first part of his sentence.

Kageyama cursed every being in the universe for his rotten luck on getting stuck with this dumb shit. Hinata was loud, obnoxious, dumb as shit when it came to school, over eager, stubborn, and those were just the good qualities. Kageyama did not know what cosmic being he had pissed off getting stuck with a partner like Hinata. What was even worse how he ended up with a boyfriend like Hinata.

A not too gentle whack on his stomach brought Kageyama back to the present. He looked angrily at his boyfriend who was wearing a matching expression.

“Pay attention to me!” Hinata demanded in a loud voice. Kageyama rolled his eyes, that was another adjective he could add to the list: needy.

Instead of giving in, which would have been the easier option, Kageyama rolled over so he was facing the back of the bench, his back facing Hinata. This seemed to strike a nerve with Hinata because the shorter boy started poking Kageyama’s sore back, hard.

“Kageyama! Look at me!” Hinata called. Kageyama ignored him. The poking stopped, making Kageyama think he had won, but soon it was replaced by something much more solid and fluffy. Hinata was head-butting his back. It actually kind of hurt, well Kageyama always knew Hinata was hard headed. Still Kageyama did not relent. Hinata needed to learn a lesson about being annoying.

            “Are you mad at me? Because if so I am sorry even though I don’t know what I did.” Hinata said, his voice breaking up due to his constant head butting. There was a pause where Hinata waited for a response, but Kageyama ignored him.

Hinata sat back up straight and pouted sticking his lower lip out. Kageyama was being an ass and Hinata wasn’t sure why. He chalked it up to Kageyama just being tired. The training camp had been really intense and it was really late, but that was no excuse for ignoring him. As an idea popped into Hinata’s head, his mouth opened into a little ‘o’, eyes widened.

Reaching forward Hinata lightly ran his fingers down Kageyama’s back making the taller boy shiver. He continued to do this, the light touches turning into tickling. Kageyama would never admit to anyone that he was ticklish, but Hinata had figured it out a long time ago and was not above using it to his advantage. He held back a laugh as he watched Kageyama shift his back trying to dislodge Hinata’s fingers.

“I swear to god Hinata. I will never toss to you again.” Kageyama said in an angry voice, turning around to swat Hinata’s hands away. Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s hands, holding them in place leaning forward to kiss his moody boyfriend.

Kageyama’s angry expression melted as he returned the kiss. It was sloppy and they were in public, but Kageyama was too tired to care. He let Hintata part his lips and slip his tongue in. It was wet and in any other situation Kageyama would have been disgusted by it, but he was too tired to care.

He had also been missing Hinata’s kisses ever since they went to the training camp. They had been too busy working to do any of the things being a couple had made them familiar with. Sure they had stuck out of the dorm on the last night into the gym and talked about their dreams of making it to the Olympics, but they hadn’t actually kissed in over three weeks now.

That his how Kageyama found himself being sloppily tongued in an airport at 1 in the morning. He would be lying too if he said he didn’t enjoy it. Sheer will power kept Kageyama from letting out a low groan as Hinata pulled away. A knowing smile was on his face. He knew he had won this battle. The smile annoyed Kageyama and the best way he could come up with to get rid of it was to grab the front of Hinata’s shirt and pull him in to another kiss.

A piercing cat call whistle echo through out the quiet airport making Kageyama painfully aware of the others that surrounded them. Hinata pulled away from the kiss his face beat red. He buried his face in Kageyama’s chest as if that would protect him from the stares they were getting. Kageyama looked around and was surprised to see a few people giving him thumbs up and a few girls not too much older than them shooting them gushing looks. He hadn’t realized how much attention they had been getting.

He returned his attention to his embarrassed boyfriend. He slid onto the floor so he could pull Hinata on to his lap and wrap his arms protectively around the shorter boy.

“You know you brought this on yourself. You were the one that kissed me first.” Kageyama whispered resting his chin on top of Hinata’s fluffy hair. He liked the way it tickled his neck.

            “Your fault for ignoring me.” Hinata said, his voice muffled by Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama didn’t answer but smiled softly, satisfied to have Hinata in his arms. At that moment Kageyama was content to trapped in an airport at 1 in the morning, his whole body sore and aching desperate for a good night’s sleep. As long as he could hold Hinata in his arms he could survive.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it :)
> 
> It was just supposed to a silly little fluff piece.


End file.
